


The Story of the Truth

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Video Games [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: When two vault hunters go against the Crimson Raiders...What would the out comes be bursting out of prison?Death? Or are they skilled enough to survive?-OLD fanfic...needs major editing!-





	1. Against the army of Crimson Raiders

Dust blew through the wasteland's wind; huge roads scaled up to the horizon line. Aliens and Scags walked through the sanded floor below; waiting for anything to walk in front of their paths. Two tank-like cars raced against each other above the sanded floor, on the gravel road. Each of them throwing minds and bullets to blow-up each-others car. 

"Shoot-em, Shoot-em!!!" shouted one of the guards coming from inside one of the cars. 

The energy level started to deplete really quickly on both cars. Each team waited eagerly to see which one blows-p first.

"We're running out of ammo, Soldier. Should we use other actions to destroy the Crimson Raider Guards?" came a voice from the cockpit.

"Their car will be destroyed soon…Just keep firing, Hunter!" Soldier replied.

Hunter shrugged, "okay…your call."

He started to charge up one of the grenade launcher guns, getting it ready for one final blast.

"Eat this, bitches!" Hunter aimed and fired a grenade right towards the Crimson Raider's car. 

The Crimson Lance's car blew-up almost immediately after one hit from the grenade launcher. 

"Target hit! Nice job!" Soldier said while parking the car. 

"Heh…not bad…not bad…" as Hunter jumped out of the gun launcher. 

Smoke filled the area, making it much harder to view if any of the guards survived. Both Hunter and Soldier looked around the remains. A laser points from inside the smoke, right in front of Hunter's forehead. "GET DOWN!" shouted Soldier as he pushes Hunter to the ground. 

A bullet zips past both of them and blows-up the parked car. 

"Fuck! What the hell was that?" Hunter started rubbing the side of his head.

"That…would have been your head! You've got to be more cautious. Can't just walk around with your guard down." He folded his arms.

"Whatever man…next time, don't push too damn hard…" Hunter propped up from the ground. 

"Uh huh…would you rather have a head or not?" Soldier stared.

"No need to get cocky now, you've got your job and I have mine. So either zip it, or lose one of your limbs." Hunter glared.

"Heh fine…no need for threats. Least you could do is say thank you." Soldier replied.

Hunter mimicked about Soldier in the background. Soldier turned to face him.

"What? Why must you always give me that stare?" Hunter asked.

"Because I've noticed how much of a dick you've become." Soldier glared.

Hunter growled underneath his breath. Both Hunter and Soldier walked around the remains of the Crimson Raider's car, holding a gun for protection.

"Every one, shoot them down!" a spotted Crimson Raider reported.

Crimson Lance guards started to surround Hunter and Soldier. They focused their stare at the Vault Hunters, preparing to shoot from their laser shot guns.

"Surrender your weapons now! Or we won't let get free." One of the guards shouted from the background. 

"You ready for this Hunter? Because it looks like it won't be an easy fight." Soldier asked.

"Yeah yeah…we've done this many times before." Hunter replied.

"Aim…FIRE!" One of the guards ordered.

Gun powder and smoke filled the area; which made it very easy for Hunter and Soldier to make their escape and kills. 

"Hold your fire!" A Crimson Lance guard shouted.

All around the guards' center became quiet. They each held down their weaponry at their side. Out of the smoke came a type of bird cry. The guards held out their guns waiting to fire. Out of the smoke came a huge gray and black bird. The bird glowed a rather nice tone of red; making its attacks more effective when attacking the Crimson Raiders. 

The bird flew back and perched itself onto Hunter's right shoulder.

"Good boy, bloodwing!" Hunter started to pet the bloodwing's feathered head.

"It seems these guards won't give up that easily…we need to come up with a plan to get out of this mess!" Soldier explained.   
     
"Okay then…what's the plan? If you even have one…" Hunter asked.

"These guys are very high tech. So it is best of we use grenades and make an escape when the smoke is still dense…got it?" Soldier stared.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders…"Whatever captain obvious…" as he started to search through his weapons for any source of a grenade.

Soldier grabbed a grenade out of his pouch source. The crimson raider's noticed that the two vault hunters were taking a hold of a grenade each. They all seemed very suspicious of their actions.

"Drop your weapon! Or we'll shoot!" One of the crimson raiders shouted from the background.

"1…2…3…!" Both Soldier and Hunter said in unison. 

They both threw their grenades in opposite directions targeting the guards. The grenades exploded among impact, surrounding the area in cosmic smoke. As the crimson lancers started to cough, both Soldier and Hunter made their escape. They crept up towards the highest point of the roadway; then hid behind some barriers so the robotic patrol units wouldn't spot them both. 

"Shssshhh…keep down." Soldier whispered.

"Don't know what's the big deal of hiding when we always get caught not matter what area." Hunter replied.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want us to get into even more trouble?" Soldier replied back in a smaller toned voice. 

"Whatever man…" Hunter sighed. 

One of the Atlas patrol robots flew over the small area where Hunter and Soldier hid away to keep from getting caught. Soldier monitored the robots movements and kept a close eye till the robot turned around. He loaded bullets into a silent pp7 to destroy the robot before the both can make an escape. Soldier kneeled down, and aimed his weapon at the robots weak-spot and fired a bullet. The robot exploded within impact; however before the robot was destroyed, it turned on an alarm to signal more of the Atlas patrol robots to approach the destroyers. 

"Target hit!" Soldier said.

"Way to go genius…you just sent out more patrol units. I thought you wanted to make a clean get away?!" Hunter glared. 

"Would you shut your yap and actually help out for once?" Soldier snapped back. 

Hunter growled underneath his breath and quickly grabbed a sniper rifle out of his bag. He stared through the eye hole and quickly aimed at the nearest Atlas patrol robot. 

"You're not going to get away from me you bastard." Hunter thought to himself as he pulled the trigger. 

A bullet was shot through the rifle and hit the robot with a direct hit, the robot exploded with impact. 

"Boom! Head Shot!" Hunter shouted while reloading his sniper. 

Soon when more of the robots were brought down, the more Atlas patrol units were sent out. 

"Fuck…where the hell are they coming from?" Hunter asked.

"That I have no idea…and we're running out of bullets as it is." Soldier replied. 

More and more patrol robots surrounded the two vault hunters. One of the robots aimed its laser near Soldier's chest plate. It fired but Hunter pushed Soldier out of the way and was hit by the laser at the shoulder blade. Soldier landed on his knees and noticed that Hunter's shoulder was dripping with blood from the laser shot. Hunter groaned and winced at the pain, as he stared at the gravel ground. Soldier ran up to check on Hunter's wound. 

"It's just a flesh wound…you'll be fine." Soldier got back up to his feet.

"Yo, are fucking kidding me? Do you even see the blood?" Hunter growled under his breath. 

"Quit your complaining and do your job." Soldier stared back. 

"Fine…whatever…" Hunter said while getting back to his feet. 

The Atlas patrol robots circled around the two vault hunters and prepared their laser weaponry. 

"Shoot damn-it!" Hunter shouted.

"Shut-up! I'm trying to focus!" Soldier snapped.

Bullets flew from their weapons and targeted the robot patrol units. Gun powder and smoke filled the area. 

"Hold your fire…" Solder asked. 

Both Hunter and Soldier focused their attention on the smoke; waiting to see if the robots were even destroyed. Out of the smoke came a huge red light that grew bigger and bigger with every passing minute. 

"What the he…" Hunter said, but was quickly hit by a laser shot and flew to the nearest brick wall; his body hitting with a loud thud. 

Soldier questioned what just happened and was also quickly hit by the laser. His body flew to the brick wall as well. Both of them knocked out cold from the huge impact. The smoke brushed away by the breeze. As the smoke quickly blew away, a rather large sized Atlas patrol robot hovered around the area. Its laser viewing to make sure everything was okay. Footsteps approached the robot and patted it on the back. 

"Excellent job at knocking out our prisoners." A voice came from behind the robot. 

The figure walked over towards Soldier's and Hunter's lifeless body and crouched down to observe. 

"We'll treat these two as to how they treated us." As the figure grabbed both of the vault hunters by their clothing. 

"When they awake…they'll wish they were never even born." The figure laughed while dragging off the vault hunters to their prison.


	2. The Jail

A jail sat on the edge of Fryestone, an area crawling with bandits and top shooters; Crimson Lance guards patrolled the inner and outer regions of the blackened walls of the jail. Inside of the jail laid hundreds of rows of jail cell bars; with many different kinds of evil beings. But deeper inside laid the jail cell holding the two vault hunters; chained against the wall so they could never escape their prison.  
Soldier awoke from his deep slumber, his vision still blurred from the huge impact with a brick wall. He shook his head, while looking around to check his surroundings.

"What in hell?" Soldier said.

The prison seemed rather old and rubbish, but what caught his attention were the Crimson Lancers that stood outside of the cell. Soldier looked to his wrist and found black metal bands strapped to each. The chains attached connected to the wall. He looked over to his right and found Hunter still knocked out. Soldier nudged him on the back to wake up.

"Yo, wake-up! Wake-up!" Soldier shouted through a whisper.

Hunter didn't budge one bit. Soldier stopped and tried another approach. He decided to slap the back of Hunter's head because he couldn't figure out anything else. Hunter shook his head in response.

"Ah! What the hell was that for Soldier?!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…you wouldn't wake up any other way." Soldier replied.

Hunter shook his head…"really now? You would fucking do that?" he winced.

"Calm your ass down. We really need to find a way to get out of here." Soldier said.

"Why? There's no way to get out of this kind of jail. Especially considering who the guards are, we would end up dead anyway." Hunter sighed.

"Are you giving up on being a vault hunter, Mordecai?" Soldier asked.

"First off…no…and second…don't say my fucking name okay?" Hunter glared through his goggles.

"Fine, your call man…" Soldier replied.

One of the Crimson Raider guards turned and focused his tension on the conscious vault hunters.

"So…you guys have woken-up. Good…time to inform the warden." The guard reached for his speaker phone.

"Where are we if I may ask?" Soldier asked.

"Oh…good question…you'll have to ask the warden about that." The guard laughed. 

"For the love of god! Tell us you son of a bitch!" Hunter growled. 

"Yo! Chill! You're just going to make the circumstance even worse, so just relax and let's see what the warden has to say." Soldier replied trying to calm Hunter down.

The two Crimson Raider's whispered to each other; they were pending what to do with the vault hunters.

"What was that? We didn't quite hear you?" One of the Crimson Raiders asked in a sarcasm way.

Hunter growled underneath his breath, staring at the guards underneath his red lenses goggles. He stood up and tried to walk up to the guards.

"Are you trying to make our time in this prison a living hell? Because if you are…I might as well knock some sense into you both!" Hunter yelled at the guards.  

"Bro! What are you doing? You're going to get us into more trouble!" Soldier said. 

"Oh look…little man here trying to be tough! You do realize we have the upper card and a zap collar if someone tries to even touch one of us right?" one of the guards explained.

"Yeah right…a zap collar…that's a bunch of shit." Hunter replied.

The Crimson Raiders looked at each other and then looked back at Hunter.

"Then you won't mind testing it out then?!" the guards laughed. 

"What was that?" Hunter cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! Trying to be tough huh?" one of the guards asked.

"Hey bro, I think it's about time to show this guy who's the boss." One of the guards started to unlock the cell door. Hunter started to back a way slowly after being approached by the two guards.

"Easy easy, don't want to have a messy brawl now…" as Hunter backed away.

One of the guards grabbed Hunter and held him in a headlock. "Now…what was that about us being son of a bitch? Hmmm?" one of the guards asked.

"I…don't know…what you're…talking…about." Hunter replied as the guard tightened his grip around Hunter's neck.

Soldier shook his head in disgust; he thought to himself "I warned him…but that attitude of his needs to be fixed."

"So…are you ready for your treat little man? I think you are!" one of the guards asked.

The guard reached into his belongings and dug out the shock collar. Then the second guard released his headlock grip around Hunter's neck but still held him to keep him from escaping.

"Now…hold still…" the guard with the collar asked. 

Hunter struggled to break free, and tried to make it much harder for the other Crimson Raider guard to put the shock collar on him.

"I told you to hold still! The more you squirm, the tighter my friend's grip is around you." The guard said.

"Why should I? You're not the one being half-choked here!" Hunter replied but became tired after losing energy from trying to get free.

"Oh really? I think there's another way to put this around you any way." The guard said while digging through his bag.

"And what would that be?" Hunter asked rather unsure about what the alternative would be.

The guard dug out a rather large shot-like needle filled with knock-out medication that could knock-out someone for days if using the entire liquid medication. 

"Now this'll only hurt for a second, and then you won't have to worry about having trouble sleeping…" the guard walked up to Hunter and the other lance guard.

"What are you getting at here? Are you seriously going to kill me right now?" Hunter asked while viewing the shot.

"Oh no! Think of it as my point of getting it across to YOU!" the guard replied while inserting the needle into the right side of Hunter's neck.

"Guh! What the F---"As Hunter drifted off into a deep sleep, his body laid limped in one of the guards grip.

"And that should about do it…" The guard quickly took out the needle from Hunter's neck.

"He should sleep just fine. Now let's get this shock collar around him." The other Crimson Raider guard replied.

"Hey, don't you guys think you're over doing your job?" Soldier asked.

"Hey I know! Why don't you butt out and let us finish up. That way you won't have to worry about your ass getting kicked." One of the guards snapped.

"You seriously don't know who you're messing with do you?" Soldier asked.

"Well then…isn't that quaint? Because it seems you as well do not know who's in charge either." The guard snapped back.

"You forget who's also been a part of your clan before things went crazy." Soldier replied, folding his arms.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure you were a Crimson Raider?" the guard replied.

"Because I have the same old Crimson Lance armor and appearance as many before you do." Soldier smirked.

"Uh huh…can I please go back to my job, before you bore me with your lame excuse of a story?" the guard asked.

"He may not have the best attitude…but he is my friend. So you'll have to go through me before you even set another finger on his body." Soldier propped up from the bench.

"Very touching…so what are you going to do? Destroy us? You forgot who's chained and who's not!" the guard laughed.

"I may not have the artillery to destroy you both…but I am sure I can knock you out." Soldier glared at both of the Crimson Raider guards.

"Very well then…if it's a brawl fight you want…then it's a brawl fight you'll get!" One of the guards replied while cracking his knuckles.

But before all three could begin their fight, they heard footsteps approaching the jail cell. All they know was that someone was coming, but whom, they do not know. A tall dark figure appeared in front of the jail cell, narrowing stare at the guards and Soldier himself. 

"What in the premises do you guys think you are doing? Have I given you two the right to hurt these two vault hunters?! I believe not!" the figure shouted.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't continued this fanfic in quite some time.   
> Uploading what I have...and hoping one of these days to continue. ;v;   
> This is still under construction of course...only uploading that I have written atm!


End file.
